


The Curious Ways of Domesticating a Demon

by LadyPterosaur, SansyFresh



Series: down on your luck [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demons being Domestic, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, gore mention, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/LadyPterosaur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Sans isn't really sure what's going on, just that Edge is his roommate now, and he's learning what it's like to be a mortal.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: down on your luck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645255
Comments: 52
Kudos: 152





	1. Learning to Look like a Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> wooo next part in this series :D
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy :D

Edge had been there a good three days and Sans had not been able to sleep fully, remembering just what had happened to his… well, his Ex. The gore had been so much more than Sans ever thought that anyone could ever deserve, and yet once the demon had cleaned the entire mess up, he’d appeared next to wear Sans had hidden and asked for a single thing.

Sans wasn't sure about this whole “family” thing, but he was… he was free. Edge never said anything when he left the house, never asked where he was going, who he’d be with, or told him what time he had to be back. Never demanded he cook all the meals, do all the chores, and never said that if he didn't do those things, there would be consequences.

So the first thing he’d done was get some damn food from the store that wasn’t stale beer and potato chips. That night he made a meal of roast chicken and greens, with biscuits and butter and all the things he’d missed when he didn’t have a say over what he spent his money on, or what they had for dinner.

Edge had looked at the food with trepidation, but upon trying it, Sans almost felt something like happiness when his sockets widened and he really dug in.

They probably didn’t have roast chickens in hell, if Sans had to guess.

He wanted to go see his old friends he’d lost touch with, wanted to go to Grillby’s and talk to the flame he’d once held a candle for, but found himself a bit preoccupied with Edge.

The first issue was that Edge was huge. Like, hulking, horns grazing the ceiling, if not leaving permanent gouges, and the poor guy had to duck to get anywhere in the small house. 

“Can you…” Sans started, shutting up when Edge turned to look at him, sitting on the couch with the TV remote between two long, sharp fingers. 

“Can I what?” Edge asked, and Sans found it hilarious enough that the demon was watching Gordon Ramsay with a fervor that he finally answered.

“Can you like… change forms?”

Edge stared at him silently for a moment, before a flash of darkness filled the room like thick smoke, Sans covering his face and coughing until it passed. When he looked up, Edge was still sitting there, horns and tail remaining, but he was only a foot or so taller than himself and no longer had wings.

“This is my mortal form. It will help when I… need to go anywhere, I suppose?” Edge said, careful, and Sans found himself chuckling softly, moving forward to sit on the floor in front of the couch, knee up to his chest.

“Sounds good to me buddy.” He said, Edge watching him a moment more before turning Kitchen Nightmares back on.

He woke up again later that night from a nightmare that left him in a cold sweat, the chill of the night buffered by the blanket that had been draped over his sleeping body. Sans glanced around the room, wondering where Edge had gotten off to, finding the kitchen light on. There was the sounds of a video playing and something being stirred, Sans smiling softly to himself as he settled back in to sleep.


	2. Learning to Cook like a Mortal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...is hard.

Over the next several days Sans would come to learn that cooking in Hell and cooking on Earth(?) were two very different things. Brought into the light as he was witness to his new demon companions attempts at what he claimed was 'cooking'.

Edge's first attempt being that very night he'd awaken from his nightmare only to hear noises in the kitchen. The other relying mostly on videos he discovered on YouTube as his main source and if he happened to hear the words 'what does that even mean!?' wafting from the kitchen as he started back towards his bedroom. Well. Sans was sure Edge would be able to figure it out.

Which in hindsight had been a mistake. As the poor monster woke up the next morning to find the kitchen a mess and the chard remains of what he claimed were suppose to be pancakes waiting for him.

Sans had tried to choke them down to make Edge fell better but a single bite had sent him running for the bathroom. Leaving the demon to angry clean the kitchen of his failures and a promise of getting it right.

Attempt two came shortly after, the shrill sound of the fire alarm going off startling the skeleton from his nap. And if he maybe panicked a bit to much and thrown a bucket of water into the kitchen carelessly... well, that was between him and the devil himself. A soggy perturbed devil that glared at him until he meekly slunk back to his room to get some work done.

Edge didn't go for attempt three until two days later...

Attempt three Edge had decided was never allowed to be mentioned in the house again and Sans had agreed even as he held back his giggles. The poor demons face held in a deep scowl as he mumbled curses under his breath and how was he suppose to know pickles, peanut butter and whip cream were not suppose to go together!

So it was then that Edge learned that sometimes mortals liked to upload 'joke' recipes and that YouTube was not always to be trusted as his soul source of how to cook knowledge.

It took a few days for Edge to get over his initial failure as a cook, glowering at the TV even as the sweet yells of Gordon Ramsay filled the air. Sans taking pity on the poor demon, speaking up slightly shyly. "Why not try the library?"

The other looked at him in confusion "The what?"

"The library, it's a..." Sans stopped and tried to think on how to word what he wanted to say. Did Hell have books? How deep of an explanation did he need to go before Edge would understand? Lamely his thought just petered out not wanting to be annoying and ramble on. "place to rent books."

But instead of more confusion like Sans had expected, instead Edge's face lit up. A gleam in his eye and an exited demand of 'Where!' 

A few hours later Edge came walking awkwardly back into the house, his hands precariously balancing a stack of books. Everything from cook books to learning the kitchen for dummies emblazoned on their spine. The demon walking right past him and heading for the kitchen.

And if his tail was slightly wagging like a dog with a bone, Sans saw fit not to mention it.


	3. Learning to Act like a Mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo more of this!!!
> 
> this series is actually going to be long as hell, with a ton of new stuff added for extra spice, but we'll get to it in time lol
> 
> enjoy!! (edge is a complete goober, for a demon)

Sans watched, a bit perplexed and a lot amused as Edge slowly filled out the eyeliner he’d started applying around his sockets. It was a cherry red, matching his eyelights and making them pop in a way that was having Sans feel a few things he thought he probably shouldn’t be feeling about a literal demon.

Still, it was adorable how focused Edge was on this whole… “becoming a mortal” thing. He’d gone out and gotten more books, mostly self help things to help him understand the mortal mindset that came along with a lot of shit. Sans had pretended not to see the books about how to act and speak around a person with trauma, Edge having kept those hidden in the bedroom that Sans had been in to clean a total of twice since Edge had arrived. 

Sans had been requested for a few clothing items, something that wasn’t the torn and ragged cloths he’d been in when he’d arrived through the portal. It was nice, seeing him enjoying the clothing he’d picked for himself, even if they were a bit on the edgy side.

The first thing he’d requested was a pair of boots, a few red t-shirts, and at least one pair of black jeans. With the money Sans made weekly, it’d been easy enough to get the shirts and pants, but he’d had to save up a few weeks to get a nice enough pair of boots. 

It wasn’t anything that Edge had asked for, if anything Sans figured the demon would have been happy with a 10 dollar pair from the nearest Walmart. No, Sans wanted to get him something he could wear with pride, so for nearly four weeks he saved up for a nice pair of deep crimson leather boots, the pride in his chest swelling as he presented them to Edge.

Edge took one look at them, thanked him, and didn’t take them off after that.

Their first trip out for groceries was an experience all on its own, Edge having procured a leather jacket from somewhere (Sans wasn’t about to ask), his 7 foot tall presence intimidating even if you didn’t know he was actually a spawn of Hell. 

They’d gone into the nearest family owned grocery store, Sans always for giving them his money over the big chain stores. That and the Walmart was both a half hours drive through the city, and they didn’t sell the brand of ketchup he liked anymore. All in all, he preferred the store just around the corner, and the next time he went, he decided to take Edge with him.

The demon was on edge (heh) the entire time, his hackles raised even as he put on an air of aloof maturity. Sans was sure they’d garnered quite a few looks, but he found he didn’t mind them so much with Edge right there to make sure no one tried anything stupid. 

They made it through and home without incident, but if Edge thought Sans hadn’t seen the gourmet bottle of tabasco sauce that had been somehow snuck into their cart, well. He didn’t say anything, but Edge had a slight blush on his face the entire way home.


	4. Learning to Live like a Mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnd the last chapter for this part of the story :D next we get to see a new demon :)
> 
> enjoy !! 
> 
> warnings for ptsd symptoms, thunderstorms and fear related, and general demon stuff

Something about Edge had been off in the last couple days, which. For being an actual demon from Hell, there was usually not that much different about how he had been interacting with Sans than most other monsters he’d met.

The demon had figured out cooking for the most part; a very quick study and a  _ very  _ quick reader and he’d made Sans risotto the night before, not even cringing whenever Sans added a bit of ketchup to it.

They’d gone shopping together a few times, Sans avoiding anyone he used to know and Edge keeping anyone else from bothering them with his mere presence. There were some perks to being involved with a demon who’d pledged to take care of you, it turned out. 

He’d even gone with Edge to the Library a few times, finding a couple of new joke books that had him quietly chuckling within minutes. Edge had insisted he check them out, as he could return them when he brought his own newly borrowed books back himself. Sans agreed… but only because some of the jokes were  _ really  _ funny. 

After that he regaled Edge with joke after joke, the demon seemingly not really understanding the basis for a lot of them, but laughing politely when Sans laughed himself. 

But… the past few days had been strange. Edge would commune with the spirits or whatever he did when he went in the basement and didn’t come back for a few hours. He wouldn’t say what he’d been doing, and when Sans asked straight out if he was doing nefarious deeds in the damn basement, Edge had given him a strange look.

“I’m a demon. All my deeds are nefarious.”

And well. Sans hadn’t really had a good response for that. So he let it go, at least until that day, the suddenly rumbling of a thunderstorm outside making him feel a little shaken. Edge was once again in the basement, and Sans just… couldn’t help himself. He needed the comfort from the person that had promised to keep him safe and, so far, had done a fairly decent job of it. 

So he got up from the couch, pausing the movie he’d started to try and distract himself (some disaster movie with a lot of bad puns… Grillby had recommended it way long ago and Sans had never had the opportunity until now to try it.) The trip down to the basement was chilly and a bit uncomfortable, Sans rubbing his bare arms as he moved down the wooden stairs and into a space that he didn’t remember being so open.

That was when he found Edge, in full demon form crouching over a sigil that looked way too similar to the first one Sans made for it to be any kind of coincidence. A choice sound of lighting outside made Sans jump, whimpering out loud as he stepped down the last step, Edge glancing back at him with surprise, his entire demeanor softening as he shifted down into his mortal form, gently pulling Sans to his chest.

“It's alright, starlight. I meant to discuss this with you before you came down here, but…”

He hesitated, and Sans blinked up at him. 

“What?” he asked, confused, and Edge sighed.

“I have… family. That I wish to release from their shackles in Hell.”

Edge knelt down to be on eyelevel with Sans, staring intently at him. “Will you help me save them?”

Sans stared at him, then at the sigil laying so innocently on the ground… and nodded once.


End file.
